


August Slipped Away Into a Moment of Time

by cerseibrienne



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Han Solo, Dry Humping, First Dates, First Time, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerseibrienne/pseuds/cerseibrienne
Summary: Alternate Universe where Luke and Han are around college age and meet during the summer at a water park in Nevada. In this universe Luke's aunt and uncle were divorced, he's about to start college, and Han is traveling the United States and spending a few months in Nevada. Titles inspired by August off of Taylor Swift's new album 'Folklore'.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 20





	August Slipped Away Into a Moment of Time

**Author's Note:**

> but I can see us lost in the memory  
> august slipped away into a moment in time  
> 'cause it was never mine  
> and I can see us twisted in bedsheets  
> August sipped away like a bottle of wine  
> 'cause you were never mine  
> your back beneath the sun  
> wishin' I could write my name on it  
> will you call when you're back at school?  
> I remember thinkin' I had you

Luke was _bored out of his mind_ , spending his summer at his uncle's desert home in Nevada. Not much going on, just helping out with the handiwork his uncle does. He usually lived with his aunt in Georgia, they had divorced when Luke was 13. He was making some money from his uncle but he was saving it for college, so he didn't have to pay for anything while he was there.

Something was broken at a water park about 20 miles out, so Luke and Uncle Owen were heading out to give it a look. Their relationship was not the best. Around the time of the divorce Owen was having a hard time accepting Luke for who he is, which caused a lot of tension to build in the house and between them. Owen has since apologized but there was still some resentment toward one another. The car rides out were almost always silent, meaning Luke would stare out the window longing for _anything interesting_ to happen.

They arrived at the waterpark, and were led to an A/C unit outside of the office/bathroom/equipment building. The park was bustling, it was a Saturday and it was incredibly hot out. Luke surveyed the park as the owner gave Owen the lowdown on the situation. His eyes stopped on a group of college-aged boys. They had to be 19 or 20.. close to his age. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder for a second, before he heard his uncle address him. He shook himself out of it and focused on the task at hand.

Thirty minutes passed before Owen got a call. They needed him at a store 10 miles out. Luke was left to finish the job, which lead to the owner asking for help fixing a few rogue fans. Luke and Owen wore an all white uniform. Luke's was a pair of white jeans, skinny fit, stained by oil and shredding around the knees, and a family business t-shirt. It was white with navy blue lettering on a baby blue circle, it read "Lars Repairs: machines are hard, family is easy." Luke hated it. It sounded like he was a part of Uncle Owen's idea of "family" which he didn't take lightly. Also the catchphrase was stupid, Owen could've asked for Luke's opinion before settling on it.

The repairs were taking Luke longer by himself then he thought, but he hadn't heard anything about his Uncle finishing up, so hopefully he had time. He decided to take a break and sit against the building he was working on. He looked for those college boys again and smiled, they were still around. One of them was a rather tall boy, his chest glistened with sunscreen and sweat in the light. His hair was a light brown and puffed in the front, this hair also littered his chest. Luke couldn't turn away from him, he was bathing in the sun, feet dangling in the pool. One of his friends noticed Luke staring. "Oh fuck." Luke turned away quickly, but not quick enough. They locked eyes for a second.

Luke decided to look at his phone instead, he always seemed to make himself feel embarrassed. Hopefully the boy wasn't offended.

10 minutes past, Luke stood up to resume working on one of the broken fans. He was a short guy so he needed a ladder and to stretch his body to really reach it.

Someone cleared their throat.

Luke turned, it was the guy who caught him staring.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was staring I just do that sometimes. I wasn-" Luke was at eye level with him, and he stepped closer.

"You have the most incredible blue eyes," He looked down at Luke's name tag, "Luke. I'm assuming you're a Lars?"

"No, Lars is my Uncle's surname. I'm Luke Skywalker." He reached out his hand, "And you are?"

"Han Solo. Listen, I am flattered, Luke. You go to college around here?" He smirked, still staring into Luke's eyes.

Luke almost didn't know what to say to him. Han took a baby step closer to him, they were inches apart.

"I don't, I'm here for the summer to work with my Uncle's family business. Do you?"

"No. I'm here for the summer because I am traveling the United States before I decide what to do with my life."

"That sounds fun, so how old are you, Han?"

"I'm 20. and you?"

"18."

"Okay, Luke. Let's go out tomorrow night." Han's smirk turned into a charming smile.

"Yes, sure. Like a date?" Luke asked reluctantly, still scared of people's reactions to his sexuality.

"Yes, a date. I'll pick you up at the family business, then, at 5:00?" Han's confidence was intimidating but extremely sexy. Luke hasn't had a boyfriend since he was 15 and pre-transition, it was very nerve wracking for him.

\---

Owen picked him up from the waterpark and Luke couldn't seem to stop blushing from the interaction with his new acquaintance Han Solo. Owen was suspicious but didn't approach the subject. Over dinner Luke told Owen one of his friends were in town and they were going to dinner after work the following day. Surprisingly Owen didn't question him further.

That night Luke was overwhelmed with the idea that someone wanted to date him. It had been so long, and Han was so attractive. His anxiety kept him up most of the night.

\----

Han picked him up in a big van. It looked like one of those old Hippie vans.

"You live in this?" Luke asked, looking into the van and seeing a bed and a small kitchen area.

"Yes, on the road. It's small but comfortable." He smiled at Luke.

"It's impressive, you must have a lot of will power and dedication to this." Luke focused on the road now.

"Yeah, I am having the time of my life out here, Luke. I try to keep it tidy, too"

"I can tell." Luke's arms were stiff and he was grabbing his knees. He was so nervous at the thought of Han liking him and taking him out. The silence in the car led Luke into dirty thoughts about the back of this van. The bed was big enough.. he cleared his throat. "So, Han, where are you from originally?"

"California, how about you, Skywalker?" His name rolled off his tongue with the air of flirtation. Luke's insides were dancing.

"I'm from Georgia originally, and I live there most of the year with my aunt." Luke said, looking over at Han, who was focused on the road.

"Ah, a southern boy! How cute," Han smiled.

"Where are we eating tonight?" Luke asked, unsure of how they had gone so long without saying.

"Well I was thinking we could get take out and have a picnic as the sun sets." Han glanced to gauge Luke's reaction to that.

Luke approved of that, of course. "That sounds adorable."

"Figured you would like it, you seem like the type, Luke."

"What does that mean?" Luke asked incredulously.

"It means you're cute, repair boy." Han chuckled happily, "I don't mean to generalize you."

-

They picked up the food and found a park to lay out a blanket at.

Han carried the food and the blanket, refusing Luke's assistance. Han insisted on doing the work.

They plopped onto the blanket, making sure to check for scorpions and such first.

Han served them both and they ate happily as the sun was up, making small talk about music and movies and such.

They finished up and the sunset was beginning.

Han was staring at the sky and Luke was staring at him. The moment was so peaceful and he wanted to drink in his surroundings, but the site he wanted to remember most was the 20 year old's face.

"You're so gorgeous." Luke said in a breathless whisper, studying Han's face.

Han turned to Luke, who was staring at him with a look he has never seen before. It was a genuine attraction. The look was so soft yet so sensual. He felt wanted beyond anything else. A rush shot through him, and he leaned closer to Luke. They were about half a foot apart, and their faces were now mere inches away from one another. Han smiled again, this time with a childish mischief. He moves his left hand to Luke's face and brings him into a kiss.

The kiss starts soft, short, and sweet. The grin Luke returns it with, brings Han to go in for another, a little braver this time. As the kiss deepens, Han moves even closer, and the hand once on Luke's face now falls to the ground on the other side of Luke.

It grows desperate, Han straddles Luke now. The bulge in his pants is growing with every movement of lips, and now his hips on Luke's.

Luke stops him, laughing a little, "Han.."

"Yes, you want to stop?" Han looked him in the eyes.

"No- It's not that. I have to say something first." Luke looked down.  
"What is it?"

"I'm trans." Luke looked back up at him.

"Oh, Luke. That's fine, love. Don't worry, you're still very attractive to me." Han smiled, kissing Luke on the forehead, "Should we wait?"

"If you don't mind I would rather continue making out," Luke looked at him, leaning in to begin sucking at Han's neck.

"Oh, god." Han held his breath, it felt so good to have someone paying you that attention. Especially when that someone was as cute as Luke.

Luke pushed Han off of him and started straddling him instead. He grinded against Han's bulge, both of them moaning now from the friction.

Luke was extremely sensitive, having never done this before. It built up very quickly for him, and Han could tell. He was gripping Luke's hips with white knuckles as he rubbed and bucked against him. Luke was desperate in his movements now, and let out a cry of an orgasm. Han wasn't finished yet, but Luke was trembling, overcome with the stimulation. There was a wet stain on Luke and Hans pants now, and Hans bulge looked as though it would burst through his jeans.

Luke moved quickly to unzip Han. He pulled it out quickly, with a swiftness he didn't know was humanly possible. He stared for a second before grabbing it softly and starting to move his hand slowly. He spit onto it like he had seen in videos. Han let out a chuckle of approval. Soft mutterings of obscenities. Luke decided to be bold, and even though he had never done this, he wanted Han to feel as best as he could make him feel.

He lowered his mouth to his cock, licking the pre-cum off of the tip. Han inhaled sharply, "You got this, kid?"

"I do." and he lowered his lips onto it, sucking gently. The softness was enough to get Han off, which shocked Luke. He thought his movements weren't going to be good enough.

"Fuck, Luke, I'm gonna-" Han let out a whimper and cum filled Luke's mouth enthusiastically. " _Fuuuuuuck_." His cock was twitching in Luke's mouth, and he sat there and took it all in.

Han bucked still, ever so slightly into Luke's mouth, and he looked down at him. "Luke?" He asked softly.

Luke removed himself from it now, looking into his eyes, mouth full of cum. He just nodded, face flushed.

"Your mouth is full isn't it?" He said with a seriousness. "Let me see."

Luke opened his mouth. Han moved to kiss his forehead for a second time, "You can spit it out if you want to, baby."

Luke responded to that with a shake of his head, followed by a gulp.

They laid there until the darkness was too much, then retreated to Han's bed in the van.

Luke fell asleep in Han's arms that night, feeling safer than ever before.


End file.
